Custom Fate Servant Sheets
by thegoldenboy2188
Summary: Just a little thing I thought up. no idea when I am going to upload.
1. Godzilla Earth(Beserker)

**Basic Information**

Name: Type-Earth, Gojira, Godzilla Earth

Alternate Names: Avatar of Destruction/King of Destruction (Japanese)  
Incarnation of God  
Absolute Terror  
Beast of Revelation  
Apostle (by Godzilla cult)  
King of (the) Monsters  
God of Destruction  
Something much more terrifying than monsters  
Monster which kills monsters  
AniGoji (Merchandise)  
Scarlet Godzilla Earth  
Burning Mountain

Servant Class: Berserker

Alternate Classes: None

Height: (Human Form) 7ft. Or 213.36cm (Kaiju Form) 1045.9318 ft. Or 318.8m

Weight: (Human Form) 249 pounds or 113 kg (Kaiju Form) 164,000 tons or 148,778,297 kg

Source: Japan

Country of Origin: Japan

Alignment: Chaotic Neutral

 **Stat Sheet**

Strength: A+ (changes to EX in his true form)

Endurance: A+ (changes to EX in true form)

Agility: A+ (changes to E+ in true form)

Mana: B (changes to EX in true form)

Luck: D (changes to EX in true form)

NP: A+++ (changes to EX in true form)

 **Background**

Humans spread across the earth and grew, they harvested and pillaged forests, destroyed plains, and poisoned the sky. Gaea, The Will of The Earth believing that humanity  
was a threat to her planned to cull humanity but Alaya the Collective Unconscious Will of Mankind prevented her.

So, she created beasts even more powerful than Phantasmal Beasts and as dangerous than Dead Apostles for the sole purpose to destroy humanity before they destroy her. Ironically humanity named them Kaiju for "Monster", but the only monsters Gaia could see was Humanity. Unfortunately, mankind was more adaptive than perceived and with help from Alaya humanity started fighting back. So, Gaia crafted  
her strongest creation. A monster whose footsteps shook the land, whose power reached the heavens and rivaled gods. A being handcrafted as an Anti-Humanity  
weapon and as a protector of the Earth, an Ultimate Lifeform, the Will of Earth given form.

Type-Earth is known to humanity as Godzilla. Godzilla stomped to mankind's cities, killed many humans and kaiju as a sign of supremacy. Mankind tried to fight but Godzilla just tore them apart. Humans thought he was the bringer of their doom, the God of Destruction. Many lost their will to fight as Godzilla slowly culled humanity. Alaya to defeat Gaia's monster sent an outer space plea to other planets for help. Two alien races responded the Exif and the Bilusaludo.

The Exifs were an interspace colony of religious nomads whose planet was destroyed by a Kaiju. The Bilusaludo was a group of a highly intelligent race of logical creatures. Both came for the same purpose to colonize the Earth, for the land they promised to kill Godzilla. Unfortunately, after many attempts even going as far as building a robotic version of Godzilla which was destroyed before it could be activated the Will of Gaia wouldn't die. The only option left was to flee from Earth. Godzilla realizing that if Humanity left, they would come back stronger, so he tried to destroy the ship before it left the atmosphere but failed.

Gaia realizing humanity and its allies would come back, she beckoned her warrior to sleep as his body grew and creatures from his DNA spawned controlled by Godzilla as the earth's army. Just like Gaia predicted humanity had come back after 20,000 years and the Earth had chosen Godzilla as it's a perfect organism. After humanity killed Godzilla Filius, Godzilla's offspring Godzilla had awakened after growing and creating his army for 20,000 years Godzilla attacked mankind.

Humanity was pushed back but with the help of their descendants the Houtua Tribe they found the carcass of Mechagodzilla which has been growing into a city. With control of Mechagodzilla City, they tried to kill Godzilla, but Humanity rejected the Bilusaludo and destroyed the city. With mankind in shambles and Godzilla protecting the Earth a monster from a higher dimension appeared, Ghidorah. In a devastating battle, both Godzilla and Ghidorah were killed from a last-ditch effort of Humanity. As he died the spirit of Godzilla traveled to the Throne of Heroes allowing him to be summoned by the Greater Grail.

 **Appearance**

Gojira is the name he uses in his human form as he was given one when summoned by the Grail. He is 7ft tall and weighs 249 pounds. He has long black hair that reaches below his shoulders, during use of his powers his hair glows blue.

He is over-muscly (think Hercules) and has a goatee like Lancer of Black. He wears a large black denim sweat with black steel-tipped combat boots with a casual blue shirt with a black denim jacket that is always unzipped.

His skin is tree bark-like brown (Think Acnologia). When transforms into his armor he wears a sleeveless bark-like chest plate and his legs are covered in bark-like armor to and he is barefoot. His eye color is blue but changes to a glowing yellow when angered or fighting.

 **Personality**

Gojira's personality is akin to a force of nature, calm and mellow but when provoked he will into a raging hurricane. As he is the will of Gaia, he naturally hates enemies of Gaia and cares for nature.

If he decides he doesn't like his master or feels threatened by his master, he will execute his master with no qualms. While he can draw on Gaia's Od to stay in the world without a master, he can't use his ultimate noble phantasm without permission from a master. But that doesn't mean he can't feel empathy or sympathy as he had died his direct link to Gaia has been cut and with his human form, he can feel human emotions.

Even though his true form is a giant monster he is quite intelligent capable of learning and tracking his opponents move of course, under the use of Mad Enhancement most of his intelligence is locked. Unlike most Heroic Spirits, he does not use a weapon as his A-ranked strength is already enough to incapacitate most Servants but up the ante by charging his body with nuclear energy increasing his already OP strength. He will listen to his master unless he does not like whatever order he has given in which he will ignore his master unless his master changes the order or use a command seal.

He isn't arrogant though is prideful, seeing himself as the strongest being and the ruler of the World. As he was the protector of Earth, he very protective of things or people he cares about. When he is fighting, he is like raging beast charging at opponents and not giving them time to put a defense, he also does not like running from a fight and will need a command seal order to get him to stop fighting when he starts. He knows his strength and can gauge the strength of other opponents thanks to his multitude of experience, unfortunately, this ability is locked during use of Mad Enhancement.

 **Class Skills**

Mad Enhancement: A Grants Servant increase in strength while losing sanity, may lock Skills and Noble Phantasms

Bravery: B (Not usable under Mad Enhancement) The ability to negate interference whilst increasing melee damage

Divinity: A Gojira was thought to be a god of destruction and was created by Gaia, he has some Divinity

Independent Action: EX thanks to his Type-Earth skill he can stay on earth for an indefinite amount of time without a master

 **Personal Skills**

Eye of Mind (True): A+ As Gojira is 20,000 years old he can observe opponents and avoid attacks as an accumulation of overwhelming experience, as it has grown to be almost instinctual as it can be used under Mad Enhancement

Ruler of Earth: A A passive skill as Gojira had taken over the Earth and is the Ultimate Lifeform of Gaia, out of all the inhabitants of Gaia's Reality Marble (this includes humans) he is considered the pinnacle of all life, any opponent facing him will feel weak or inadequate against him and he will become more intimidating (Does not work against Servants with A ranked Bravery) (Changes to EX when in his true form)

Type-Earth: A A special skill only belonging to him, as he was created by Gaia, he can absorb large amounts of Gaia's Od to allow him to stay in the world without a master. (Deactivates when in his true form)

Battle-Continuation: A+ Gojira has tanked mortal wounds at kept fighting without stopping (Changes to EX when in his true form)

Nuclear Pulse: A As he can absorb radiation, he can cover his body in it to keep Servants from touching him (Changes to EX when in his true form)

Super Oscillatory Wave: A Gojira can emit a loud deep roar from his mouth to push Enemies away or blow their eardrums (Changes to EX when in his true form)

Plasma Cutter: A By whipping his hands very fast he can shoot blades of plasma that can cut through almost anything (Changes to EX when in his true form)

Roots: A as his true form is a metallic-plant hybrid he can grow sharp roots that are stronger than steel out of his body to stab or slash opponents.

Metallic Tissue: A he has metallic compounds laced in his muscles allowing for hardened durability (Changes to EX when in his true form)

Stealth: A his body absorbs radio waves making him invisible to radar except when is using his atomic breath (Changes to EX when in his true form)

Radiation Emission: A he can emit radiation to effect masters and servants and making him hard to track (Changes to EX when in his true form)

Energy Conversion: A he converts electromagnetic waves to heat, can be used to burn opponents (Changes to EX when in his true form)

Tail: A+++ skill that can be used in his true form, Gojira whips his tail to destroy stuff

Regeneration: A+ as his regenerative abilities are so high it's a skill as his regeneration is so powerful that anti-regenerative weapons will only slow it down the only way to kill is to rip his body apart or make sure there's nothing left

Clairvoyance: A+++ skill given to him as he was able to see the asteroid Gorath approaching earth five years before it hit, million miles away from space (Changes to EX in true form)

 **Noble Phantasms**

Asymmetrically Permeable Shield: A+ (changes to EX in true form) Classification: Anti-Unit(Self) Range: Self Description: A shield created by Gojira by generating electromagnetic waves in is cells and nearly unbreakable

Charged Particle Beam (Atomic Breath): A+++ (changes to EX in true form) Classification: Anti-Unit to Anti-Mountain(In true form) Range: 3km(in human form) (more than 30Km in true form) Description: A beam of charged electromagnetic radiation capable of traveling many kilometers in his true form it is shot from the mouth in his human form it is shot from his hands

Red Spiral Rage: EX Classification: Anti-Planet Range: More than 300Km Description: A more powerful version of the atomic breath, it can only be used in his true form and after storing energy for five years it was capable of disintegrating Gorath an asteroid about 30km and had a mass relative to the moon it was also capable of disintegrating Gigan whose entire body was replaced with nanometal.

The Right to Rule The World: EX Classification: World Range: anyone in a 30ft radius Description: Gojira's Ultimate Noble Phantasm as he isn't human he has the ability to create a Reality Marble, When using this he recreates the World he created after 20,000 years and transforms from his human form to his true form Godzilla Earth, he can send armies of Servum to attack and even bring back his "son" Godzilla Filius to fight with him. In his true form, most of his stats, skills and NP's are ranked up to EX except Agility and Tail. What makes this reality marble different from others is that the World does not try to crush it because as the Ultimate Lifeform and the Will of Gaia when he was alive, he has the "Right" to create it, so the World allows it. Thanks to this he doesn't need to continuously apply prana to keep it in existence, but it still needs a lot of magical energy to create it which is why the conditions for this NP is permission from his master and a command seal.

 **Weaknesses**

While Gojira is powerful he has weaknesses as wasn't human in his past life he doesn't know any human fighting technique's and he is rash, not coming up with plans before attacking. He also doesn't like disengaging from a fight as when he really gets going the only thing that will stop him is his opponent dead or if a command seal is issued.

Under the effects of Mad Enhancement, he will attack anything he sees as an opponent including his master unless a command seal is issued. He does not like showing mercy or being looked down upon and sometimes act irrationally and is quick to anger. If he does not like a command his master issued, he will ignore it.

His shield can be overwhelmed by attacks like Ea or Excalibur in his human form. His regeneration takes time and anti-regenerative weapons slow it down even more and noble phantasms like Gae Buidhe completely nullify it. He can be killed in his human form by cutting him in half or disintegrating him. While he is quite fast in his human form, he lacks agility in his true form opting to walk through attacks. His Reality Marble even though the world gives him the "Right" to create it, it still can be broken by Anti-World weapons like Ea. Since he can only access his true form in his reality marble destroying it will revert him back to his human form. While he naturally is 10 times more durable than a human his skin can still be cut in his human form.

* * *

 **Hey so this is my first servant stat sheet I tried to make it as close to fate and Godzilla earth lore as possible please favorite, follow and review and can anyone answer this question in the review section**

 **Can Types be summoned as Servants?**


	2. Percy Jackson(Saber)

**Basic Information**

Name: Perseus Jackson, Percy Jackson

Alternate Titles: Son of Poseidon

Head Counselor of Cabin Three/Poseidon's Cabin  
Savior of Olympus  
Hero of Olympus  
Praetor of the Twelfth Legion (formerly)  
Son of Neptune (formerly)  
Host of Nekhbet  
Supreme Lord of the Bathroom  
Prissy (by Clarisse)  
Peter Johnson, Perry Johanssan, Pierre Jorgensen (by Dionysus)  
Seaweed Brain (by Annabeth, Thalia, and Alex Fierro)  
Boss (by Blackjack)  
Kelp Head (by Thalia)  
Aqua Man, Water Boy (by Leo)  
Mr. Rule Flouter (by Terminus)

Servant Class: Saber

Alternate Classes: Rider, Berserker

Height: 6 ft or 182.88 cm

Weight: 152.3 lbs or 69.082118 kg

Source: United States of America

Country of Origin: United States of America

Alignment: Lawful Good

 **Stat Sheet**

Strength: A(A+) Changes to A+ in water

Endurance: A(A+) Changes to A+ in water

Agility: A(A+) Changes to A+ in water

Mana: C

Luck: C

NP: A(A+) Changes to A+ in water

 **Background**

Percy is a brave, spirited natural leader, and is willing to risk his life to save friends, family, strangers, and sometimes even enemies. He has a sarcastic and smart sense of humor, a laid-back demeanor, and has earned the respect of all the Olympians, including Artemis (who strictly dislikes men), Dionysus (who hates most heroes because of what happened with Ariadne), and Hades (who generally hates demigods) and Zeus (who naturally hates children of Poseidon). He also earned the trust and respect of the Romans of Camp Jupiter (who usually don't trust Greeks). Percy remains true and never goes back on his word. However, he is definitely not perfect. Percy is somewhat short-tempered, and thus has trouble controlling his anger (such as when he sees bullying) and tends to do or blurt out things before thinking, no matter the consequences, causing him to get into a lot of trouble. He also feels responsible for everyone and anything which goes wrong. Percy is also really reckless and rebellious.

Many people tell him he is brave, such as friends, family, strangers, and even gods and goddesses. He also states that he has the same "brooding" look as his father, that always branded him a rebel, and that his mom, Sally Jackson, also has a rebellious streak just like him. Annabeth mentions that he is technically smart but seems to act dumb; and is obtuse, meaning he doesn't always see the obvious even when it is right in front of him, such as people's feelings and what they are trying to say indirectly. Despite this he is perceptive when he wants to (or needs to) be; he could tell that Gaea wanted to keep him alive and gambled his life knowing that he was too valuable to Gaea for him to die at that time. Percy can also be derisively sarcastic and moody, and he dislikes being manipulated or forced to obey. Percy also has small feelings for Annabeth Chase at the beginning of the series and these feelings became romantic over the course of the series, but he finally confirms it in _The Last Olympian. Although Percy is a leader at_ Camp Half-Blood, he is considered a troublemaker in school, with a track record of expulsions, like most demigods. His dyslexia makes learning and reading difficult and his ADHD makes it hard for him to be attentive or to sit still in class. He has never been one of the "cool" kids in class because he hangs out with supposedly "un-cool" people, such as Tyson or Grover Underwood. Possibly because of his bad history in school, Percy feels a strong level of affection and attachment to Camp Half-Blood.

After getting his memories taken by Hera, and living on the streets and fighting monsters, Percy has developed a "wolf stare" that says " _No matter how bad you think you are, I'm worse_ ," which enables him to scare off people like gangsters. He is not afraid of anything in the mortal world anymore, including gangs. He notes that it is probably Lupa's influence on him, as he stayed with her and her pack for weeks. Despite being very confident in his own abilities, Hazel Levesque can sense there is a quiet sadness in Percy like he saw his destiny and knew that one day he would face a monster he couldn't beat (similar to how she feels about Jason Grace). In _The House of Hades, Hazel states that Percy was a child of Poseidon's better nature: powerful, but gentle and helpful, a person that would guide ships safely to the shore rather than destroy them._

While in Tartarus in _The House of Hades, Percy is starting to show a darker and more dangerous side of himself in his personality. He begins to question himself about his morality, and if he's really a good hero or not. He wonders about the people he had previously treated with apathy:_ Bob, Calypso, and Nico di Angelo. After his return, Percy tries to make up for his tattered relationship with Nico by thanking him for visiting Iapetus and leading the Seven to the Necromanteion. While battling Akhlys, Percy taps into his rage and controls poison to overwhelm Akhlys—to the point where even Annabeth is terrified of him. In Tartarus, there are many instances where Percy feels hopelessness and fear, although he ultimately overcomes it. He's shown to be more prone to aggression when he vows to destroy Gaea and avenge Bob and Damasen, something which does not seem to disappear towards the end of the book.

After the events of _The Blood of Olympus, Percy seems to be less impulsive. He has grown a bit tired of the constant dangers of a demigod and looks forward to living a normal peaceful life as much as possible. The cunning sorcerer, Setne tried to manipulate Percy but it backfired on him and Percy succeeded in capturing him. Percy gives more priority to his family and even turns down Apollo's offer to go on a dangerous quest to help the latter regain his godhood. However, he does small favors to Apollo as it is his principle to aid demigods as much as possible_

 **Class Skills**

Riding: A (He does not have Blackjack and Ms. O'Leary)

Magic Resistance: B (He has shown some Magic Resistance feats)

Divinity: A (He is one the strongest demigods and had been mistaken for a God by hazel Levesque)

 **Personal Skills**

Eye of Mind (False): A

Greatest Swordsman in 300 years: A(A+)

Instinct: B

ADHD: A(A+) (Percy's supernatural alertness and keen senses that keep him ready for, and alive, in battle. It also lets him analyze his opponents fighting style as well as pick up minor details about an opponent, such as where their muscles tense so he can tell which direction they'll attack from. This is one general trait of demigods.)

Dyslexia: A (Percy's brain is "hard-wired" for reading divine Ancient Greek instead of mortal languages. During his time at Camp Jupiter he learned to understand, and possibly speak, Latin to an unknown degree. This, along with ADHD, is a trait common to most demigods.

Charisma: B

Prophetic Dreams: EX (Like most demigods, Percy had dreams that showed him events occurring in the past, present, and future. However, due to the unpredictable nature of his father, and the raw power the sea god possesses, Percy's dreams are a lot more potent than those of other demigods. He has managed to even view the dealings of fellow demigods, such as Luke, and even ancient ones such as Hercules; gods, such as Hades; and even conversations of Kronos himself, something Luke proclaimed was impossible. It is also possible that like many Ocean deities, he possesses some innate prophetic abilities manifesting as dreams.)

Perfect Bearings: EX (Percy has perfect bearings on the ocean, so he can easily navigate his way at sea.)

 **Noble Phantasms**

Curse of River Styx: EX, Anti-Unit(Self) (After bathing in the River Styx, Percy was given supernaturally superior speed and strength as well as invulnerability except for his vital spot opposite of the navel. With the Curse of Achilles, Percy's own combat skills are enhanced to the point where he can single-handedly tear through entire armies as well as gods like Hades and Titans like Hyperion (albeit he had some help in defeating Hyperion). He was even able to hold his own against Kronos for a rather long period of time though the titan was only on a fraction of his full power. He later loses it by touching the Tiber river as it was a Greek blessing and he could not enter Roman territory with the curse.)

Water-Induced Abilities: A+, Anti-Unit(Self) (When in contact with or in the presence of water, Percy gains a disproportionate amount of superhuman clarity, strength, speed, agility, and endurance equaling a god. While in this state, he was strong enough to snap Clarisse's electric spear "like a twig," and managed to contend with the war god Ares. In _The Lightning Thief,_ Percy was able to successively disarm Luke, the most skilled swordsman at Camp Half Blood for the last three hundred years in the Camp Half-Blood swordsmanship class with a complex maneuver after he'd doused himself in water. In addition, after Percy was pushed into the creek during Capture the Flag, he effortlessly defeated four children of Ares in rapid succession, including Clarisse, with ease. In _The Sea of Monsters, Percy managed to shear off a portion of Luke's shield once enhanced by water, demonstrating godlike strength. However, this only lasts for a limited amount of time unless he is completely submerged in water. He also heals himself from any wound and most poisons when he comes into contact with water, the amount of water and time needed for the healing being proportionate to the severity of the wound.)_

Hydrokinesis: A+, Anti-Unit-Anti-Army (With the power of the sea within him, Percy can control every form and great volumes of water, being even able to summon and heal his wounds and cure himself of most poisons with it. Percy can control water to a very high degree, letting him control 10,000 gallons of water in _The Demigod Files, but not near omnipotently as previously stated here. He can control it in order to make it explode or use it to grab something. Percy can summon waves that can easily sink ships. His hydrokinesis abilities include):_

General Hydrokinesis: A, Anti-Unit-Anti-Army (He can create water from petrified seashells, as well as being able to create water with his own energy and summoning the "force of the ocean" to his will, as long as he concentrates hard enough. He can also harden water into an almost solid shape.)

Hydrogenesis: B, Anti-Unit-Anti-Army (Percy can create water from his own power, though it takes much of his energy for him to do so. Percy did this while at Mount Saint Helens, creating water out of nothing to cause a volcanic eruption, which was powerful enough to cause half a million people to evacuate, and caused ash to fall as far as Lake Tahoe and Vancouver. He also uses this skill while creating his own personal hurricanes. While traveling on the _Argo II_ during _The Mark of Athena, he presumably used this ability while combining his powers with Jason Grace's to create powerful storms.)_

Vitakinesis (limited): B, Anti-Unit(Self) (Since he is the son of Poseidon, he can heal most wounds and cure most poisons when in contact with water.)

Water Propulsion: A Anti-Unit(Self) (He can control the water around him to propel himself through water. Percy can shoot water, not only from being in water, but he can blast the own water he creates.)

Underwater breathing: A+, Anti Unit(Self) (Percy can breathe underwater and diffuse the oxygen in the water to create oxygen bubbles that allow his non-hydrokinetic friends to breathe underwater. However, in _The Last Olympian he was unable to breathe in the_ River Styx.)

Water Immunity: EX, Anti-Unit(Self) (Percy can fall from great heights into water and is unaffected by any amount of water pressure. He does not get wet if submerged in water, unless he wants to. Percy can dry items underwater (as long as he holds onto it), such as a lighter.)

Water Solidification: A+, Anti-Unit-Anti Army (Percy can harden water into an almost solid shape. He can use this power to walk on water, by increasing the surface tension of the water to the point where it is solid enough for him to stand on, and water constructs. So far, he has demonstrated creating a strong water shield, and on two instances in _The Son of Neptune, he hardened the water into giant hands that followed and imitated the movements of his own hands.)_

Watercraft Manipulation: A+, Anti-Unit (Percy possesses an intimate awareness of any ship he is on (sailing ships, canoes, motorboats, possibly submarines); being able to telekinetically operate one (as well as anything related to the ocean)

Communication: EX, Anti-Unit (Percy has divine authority over and can talk (normally and telepathically) to equines and sea creatures who mainly treat him with deference and lordly respect. He can also speak to other children of Poseidon underwater (seen in _The Sea of Monsters, in a conversation with_ Tyson).

Atmokinesis (limited): A+, Anti-Unit-Anti-Army (Percy can summon hurricanes and other types of storms, but the extent to which he can control them is as of yet unknown. Percy's hurricanes have been shown to be powerful enough to douse the fires on Hyperion's body, leaving the powerful Titan vulnerable to attack. By the events of _The Son of Neptune he is able to sustain the storm with less effort than his first use of the skill against the Titan_ Hyperion, although it still drains him over time. He was also able to use it to knock a giant crocodile off its footing.)

Electrokinesis (limited): D, Anti-Unit-Anti-Army (Percy used this skill unintentionally on one occasion, while creating his own miniature hurricane to fight Hyperion. Sparks of lightning appeared as his hurricane increased in power. His control of this ability, however, is far less than that of a child of Zeus and appears to be a limited side effect of his storms.)

Aerokinesis (limited): B, Anti-Unit-Anti-Army (Percy can summon strong winds, which he could use to create storms such as hurricanes and typhoons.)

Geokinesis: A+++, Anti-Unit-Anti-Army (Percy can generate earthquakes and (consequently) cause volcanic eruptions, but his control of this technique is less than that of a child of Hades.)

Cryokinesis (limited): B, Anti-Unit-Anti-Army (Percy can use cryokinesis to a small degree. He is able to use the ice and snow around him to make an icy hurricane, as he does during the battle in Alaska in _The Son of Neptune. He can also manipulate frozen or icy water around him, demonstrated during his interrupted fight with_ Thalia in _The Titan's Curse.)_

Toxikinesis (limited): B, Anti-Unit-Anti-Army (Percy can control and manipulate poisons, as seen when he beats Akhlys in Tartarus in _The House of Hades, as well as deflecting Polybotes' poison that was thrown at him in The Son of Neptune. This is limited, though, as poison is only part water. The full extent of this power is unknown although he is able to control it well enough, when angry, to the point of terrifying Annabeth who even asks him to stop. In The Blood of Olympus Percy tried to divert the poison_ Polybotes attacked him with but did not due to his fear of this power.)

Heat Resistance: A+, Anti-Unit(Self) (As a son of Poseidon, Percy has a far higher than normal resistance to heat and burns, similar to that of a Cyclops, due to his father's oceanic nature. In _The Lightning Thief, he manages not to drop his sword when_ Alecto wrapped her fiery whip around his wrist. In _The Battle of the Labyrinth, he was able to survive being engulfed by lava thrown by the telekhines, though it began to get more painful the longer he was in contact with it, as well not being killed by the super-heated steam from the eruption of_ Mount Saint Helens.)

Mist Control (limited): B, Anti-Unit- Anti-Army (It was revealed in Percy Jackson and the Singer of Apollo that Percy can control the Mist, as shown when he made a police officer look at an imaginary line of limos to distract him. Though Percy can indeed control the Mist, he is not an expert at it and his power over the Mist is inferior compared to those of Hazel Levesque and children of Hecate. It is implied in the Lightning Thief that he may have a capacity for magic, with him using an evil ward to send Gabe Flying before even realizing his demigod heritage)

Zoolingualism (limited to Equestrians and Marine Life): A, Anti-Unit (Percy can understand and talk to marine animals, horses and similar creatures.)

Anaklusmos: A, Anti-Unit-Anti-Army-Anti-Divine (Riptide in English), made of celestial bronze, given to him by Chiron to fight monsters. When uncapped, it becomes a 3-foot-tall double-edged celestial bronze sword and causes the fear of most monsters around it. Riptide is usually kept as a ballpoint pen when not in use, and it will always return to Percy's pocket. It used to be the weapon of Hercules, who got it from Zoë Nightshade. In Last Olympian, Riptide can deflect blasts from Hades. When combined with his hydrokinetic powers and Curse of Achilles, Riptide becomes an "arc of pure destruction.")

 **Weaknesses**

Percy's fatal flaw is excessive personal loyalty: he would risk the world and even his own life to save a loved one, or even a stranger, according to Athena. Athena was obviously displeased that her own daughter is an object of that loyalty. Kronos previously exploited this trait in _The Lightning Thief (_ Sally Jackson), _The Sea of Monsters (Grover), and The Titan's Curse (Annabeth Chase). Athena also says "The most dangerous flaws are good in moderation" when Percy protests that personal loyalty isn't all that bad. In The Son of Neptune,_ Mars states to Frank Zhang that Percy's flaw would hinder the completion of the Prophecy of Seven unless his son manages to intervene, which worries Frank, but Hera, however, states that his fatal flaw will keep the seven together.

Hence, when Gaea finally awakens in _The Blood of Olympus and_ Jason and Piper are determined to help Leo and Festus defeat her, Percy intervenes, intending to fight the Earth Goddess himself. However, before Percy's fatal flaw dooms the war and the world (as Mars had predicted) Frank intervenes and manages to convince Percy that he must let Jason and Piper do it instead.

* * *

 **So I finally updated I was working on another story RWBY WATCHES HELLSING ULTIMATE ABRIDGED go look at it in my profile page. Most of the Information is copy and pasted from the Wikia since I was to to tired to write and before someone says Percy is too OP in the Reviews go search up Percy Jackson Respect Thread and look at his feats** **seriously he is OP as fuck! So please Favorite, Follow and Review i'll be taking ideas from you guys for new servants. Also the reason why Anaklusmos(Riptide) is written as Anti-divine in because it can hurt Gods.**

 **Here's some food for thought: if Percy was summoned as a eighth servant in Fate/Zero and Fate/Stay Night what would be the best and worst match ups. Debate about in in the Reviews, No Flames Please!**

 **Saber(Arturia Pendragon) vs Percy**

 **Berserker(Lancelot) vs Percy**

 **Rider(Alexander the Great) vs Percy**

 **Archer(Gilgamesh) vs Percy**

 **Caster(Gilles de Rais) vs Percy**

 **Assassin(** **Hassan of the Hundred Faces/Hundred-Faced Hassan** **Old Man of the Mountain) vs Percy**

 **Lancer(Diamurd Ua Duibne) vs Percy**

 **Rider(Medusa) vs Percy**

 **Archer(Heroic Spirit EMIYA) vs Percy**

 **Lancer(Cu Chulainn) vs Percy**

 **False Assassin(Sasaski Kojirou) vs Percy**

 **True Assassin(Hassan of the Cursed Arm) vs Percy**

 **Caster(Medea) Vs Percy**

 **Beserker(Hercules) vs Percy**

 **Personally I think the best matchup would be Saber(Arturia Pendragon) vs Percy and the worst would be Beserker(Hercules) vs Percy.**


	3. Percy Jackson(Rider)

**Basic Information**

Name: Perseus Jackson, Percy Jackson

Alternate Titles: Son of Poseidon

Head Counselor of Cabin Three/Poseidon's Cabin  
Savior of Olympus  
Hero of Olympus  
Praetor of the Twelfth Legion (formerly)  
Son of Neptune (formerly)  
Host of Nekhbet  
Supreme Lord of the Bathroom  
Prissy (by Clarisse)  
Peter Johnson, Perry Johanssan, Pierre Jorgensen (by Dionysus)  
Seaweed Brain (by Annabeth, Thalia, and Alex Fierro)  
Boss (by Blackjack)  
Kelp Head (by Thalia)  
Aqua Man, Water Boy (by Leo)  
Mr. Rule Flouter (by Terminus)

Servant Class: Rider

Alternate Classes: Saber, Berserker

Height: 6 ft or 182.88 cm

Weight: 152.3 lbs or 69.082118 kg

Source: United States of America

Country of Origin: United States of America

Alignment: Lawful Good

 **Stat Sheet**

Strength: B+(A) Changes to A in water

Endurance: A(A+) Changes to A+ in water

Agility: A(A+) Changes to A+ in water

Mana: C

Luck: C

NP: A(A+) Changes to A+ in water

 **Background**

Percy is a brave, spirited natural leader, and is willing to risk his life to save friends, family, strangers, and sometimes even enemies. He has a sarcastic and smart sense of humor, a laid-back demeanor, and has earned the respect of all the Olympians, including Artemis (who strictly dislikes men), Dionysus (who hates most heroes because of what happened with Ariadne), and Hades (who generally hates demigods) and Zeus (who naturally hates children of Poseidon). He also earned the trust and respect of the Romans of Camp Jupiter (who usually don't trust Greeks). Percy remains true and never goes back on his word. However, he is definitely not perfect. Percy is somewhat short-tempered, and thus has trouble controlling his anger (such as when he sees bullying) and tends to do or blurt out things before thinking, no matter the consequences, causing him to get into a lot of trouble. He also feels responsible for everyone and anything which goes wrong. Percy is also really reckless and rebellious.

Many people tell him he is brave, such as friends, family, strangers, and even gods and goddesses. He also states that he has the same "brooding" look as his father, that always branded him a rebel, and that his mom, Sally Jackson, also has a rebellious streak just like him. Annabeth mentions that he is technically smart but seems to act dumb; and is obtuse, meaning he doesn't always see the obvious even when it is right in front of him, such as people's feelings and what they are trying to say indirectly. Despite this he is perceptive when he wants to (or needs to) be; he could tell that Gaea wanted to keep him alive and gambled his life knowing that he was too valuable to Gaea for him to die at that time. Percy can also be derisively sarcastic and moody, and he dislikes being manipulated or forced to obey. Percy also has small feelings for Annabeth Chase at the beginning of the series and these feelings became romantic over the course of the series, but he finally confirms it in _The Last Olympian. Although Percy is a leader at_ Camp Half-Blood, he is considered a troublemaker in school, with a track record of expulsions, like most demigods. His dyslexia makes learning and reading difficult and his ADHD makes it hard for him to be attentive or to sit still in class. He has never been one of the "cool" kids in class because he hangs out with supposedly "un-cool" people, such as Tyson or Grover Underwood. Possibly because of his bad history in school, Percy feels a strong level of affection and attachment to Camp Half-Blood.

After getting his memories taken by Hera, and living on the streets and fighting monsters, Percy has developed a "wolf stare" that says " _No matter how bad you think you are, I'm worse_ ," which enables him to scare off people like gangsters. He is not afraid of anything in the mortal world anymore, including gangs. He notes that it is probably Lupa's influence on him, as he stayed with her and her pack for weeks. Despite being very confident in his own abilities, Hazel Levesque can sense there is a quiet sadness in Percy like he saw his destiny and knew that one day he would face a monster he couldn't beat (similar to how she feels about Jason Grace). In _The House of Hades, Hazel states that Percy was a child of Poseidon's better nature: powerful, but gentle and helpful, a person that would guide ships safely to the shore rather than destroy them._

While in Tartarus in _The House of Hades, Percy is starting to show a darker and more dangerous side of himself in his personality. He begins to question himself about his morality, and if he's really a good hero or not. He wonders about the people he had previously treated with apathy:_ Bob, Calypso, and Nico di Angelo. After his return, Percy tries to make up for his tattered relationship with Nico by thanking him for visiting Iapetus and leading the Seven to the Necromanteion. While battling Akhlys, Percy taps into his rage and controls poison to overwhelm Akhlys—to the point where even Annabeth is terrified of him. In Tartarus, there are many instances where Percy feels hopelessness and fear, although he ultimately overcomes it. He's shown to be more prone to aggression when he vows to destroy Gaea and avenge Bob and Damasen, something which does not seem to disappear towards the end of the book.

After the events of _The Blood of Olympus, Percy seems to be less impulsive. He has grown a bit tired of the constant dangers of a demigod and looks forward to living a normal peaceful life as much as possible. The cunning sorcerer, Setne tried to manipulate Percy but it backfired on him and Percy succeeded in capturing him. Percy gives more priority to his family and even turns down Apollo's offer to go on a dangerous quest to help the latter regain his godhood. However, he does small favors to Apollo as it is his principle to aid demigods as much as possible_

 **Class Skills**

Riding: A (He has Blackjack and Ms. O'Leary)

Magic Resistance: B (He has shown some Magic Resistance feats)

Divinity: A (He is one the strongest demigods and had been mistaken for a God by hazel Levesque)

 **Personal Skills**

Eye of Mind (False): A

Greatest Swordsman in 300 years: A(A+)

Instinct: B

ADHD: A(A+) (Percy's supernatural alertness and keen senses that keep him ready for, and alive, in battle. It also lets him analyze his opponents fighting style as well as pick up minor details about an opponent, such as where their muscles tense so he can tell which direction they'll attack from. This is one general trait of demigods.)

Dyslexia: A (Percy's brain is "hard-wired" for reading divine Ancient Greek instead of mortal languages. During his time at Camp Jupiter he learned to understand, and possibly speak, Latin to an unknown degree. This, along with ADHD, is a trait common to most demigods.

Charisma: B

Prophetic Dreams: EX (Like most demigods, Percy had dreams that showed him events occurring in the past, present, and future. However, due to the unpredictable nature of his father, and the raw power the sea god possesses, Percy's dreams are a lot more potent than those of other demigods. He has managed to even view the dealings of fellow demigods, such as Luke, and even ancient ones such as Hercules; gods, such as Hades; and even conversations of Kronos himself, something Luke proclaimed was impossible. It is also possible that like many Ocean deities, he possesses some innate prophetic abilities manifesting as dreams.)

Perfect Bearings: EX (Percy has perfect bearings on the ocean, so he can easily navigate his way at sea.)

 **Noble Phantasms**

Curse of River Styx: EX, Anti-Unit(Self) (After bathing in the River Styx, Percy was given supernaturally superior speed and strength as well as invulnerability except for his vital spot opposite of the navel. With the Curse of Achilles, Percy's own combat skills are enhanced to the point where he can single-handedly tear through entire armies as well as gods like Hades and Titans like Hyperion (albeit he had some help in defeating Hyperion). He was even able to hold his own against Kronos for a rather long period of time though the titan was only on a fraction of his full power. He later loses it by touching the Tiber river as it was a Greek blessing and he could not enter Roman territory with the curse.)

Water-Induced Abilities: A+, Anti-Unit(Self) (When in contact with or in the presence of water, Percy gains a disproportionate amount of superhuman clarity, strength, speed, agility, and endurance equaling a god. While in this state, he was strong enough to snap Clarisse's electric spear "like a twig," and managed to contend with the war god Ares. In _The Lightning Thief,_ Percy was able to successively disarm Luke, the most skilled swordsman at Camp Half Blood for the last three hundred years in the Camp Half-Blood swordsmanship class with a complex maneuver after he'd doused himself in water. In addition, after Percy was pushed into the creek during Capture the Flag, he effortlessly defeated four children of Ares in rapid succession, including Clarisse, with ease. In _The Sea of Monsters, Percy managed to shear off a portion of Luke's shield once enhanced by water, demonstrating godlike strength. However, this only lasts for a limited amount of time unless he is completely submerged in water. He also heals himself from any wound and most poisons when he comes into contact with water, the amount of water and time needed for the healing being proportionate to the severity of the wound.)_

Hydrokinesis: A+, Anti-Unit-Anti-Army (With the power of the sea within him, Percy can control every form and great volumes of water, being even able to summon and heal his wounds and cure himself of most poisons with it. Percy can control water to a very high degree, letting him control 10,000 gallons of water in _The Demigod Files, but not near omnipotently as previously stated here. He can control it in order to make it explode or use it to grab something. Percy can summon waves that can easily sink ships. His hydrokinesis abilities include):_

General Hydrokinesis: A, Anti-Unit-Anti-Army (He can create water from petrified seashells, as well as being able to create water with his own energy and summoning the "force of the ocean" to his will, as long as he concentrates hard enough. He can also harden water into an almost solid shape.)

Hydrogenesis: B, Anti-Unit-Anti-Army (Percy can create water from his own power, though it takes much of his energy for him to do so. Percy did this while at Mount Saint Helens, creating water out of nothing to cause a volcanic eruption, which was powerful enough to cause half a million people to evacuate, and caused ash to fall as far as Lake Tahoe and Vancouver. He also uses this skill while creating his own personal hurricanes. While traveling on the _Argo II_ during _The Mark of Athena, he presumably used this ability while combining his powers with Jason Grace's to create powerful storms.)_

Vitakinesis (limited): B, Anti-Unit(Self) (Since he is the son of Poseidon, he can heal most wounds and cure most poisons when in contact with water.)

Water Propulsion: A Anti-Unit(Self) (He can control the water around him to propel himself through water. Percy can shoot water, not only from being in water, but he can blast the own water he creates.)

Underwater breathing: A+, Anti Unit(Self) (Percy can breathe underwater and diffuse the oxygen in the water to create oxygen bubbles that allow his non-hydrokinetic friends to breathe underwater. However, in _The Last Olympian he was unable to breathe in the_ River Styx.)

Water Immunity: EX, Anti-Unit(Self) (Percy can fall from great heights into water and is unaffected by any amount of water pressure. He does not get wet if submerged in water, unless he wants to. Percy can dry items underwater (as long as he holds onto it), such as a lighter.)

Water Solidification: A+, Anti-Unit-Anti Army (Percy can harden water into an almost solid shape. He can use this power to walk on water, by increasing the surface tension of the water to the point where it is solid enough for him to stand on, and water constructs. So far, he has demonstrated creating a strong water shield, and on two instances in _The Son of Neptune, he hardened the water into giant hands that followed and imitated the movements of his own hands.)_

Watercraft Manipulation: A+, Anti-Unit (Percy possesses an intimate awareness of any ship he is on (sailing ships, canoes, motorboats, possibly submarines); being able to telekinetically operate one (as well as anything related to the ocean)

Communication: EX, Anti-Unit (Percy has divine authority over and can talk (normally and telepathically) to equines and sea creatures who mainly treat him with deference and lordly respect. He can also speak to other children of Poseidon underwater (seen in _The Sea of Monsters, in a conversation with_ Tyson).

Atmokinesis (limited): A+, Anti-Unit-Anti-Army (Percy can summon hurricanes and other types of storms, but the extent to which he can control them is as of yet unknown. Percy's hurricanes have been shown to be powerful enough to douse the fires on Hyperion's body, leaving the powerful Titan vulnerable to attack. By the events of _The Son of Neptune he is able to sustain the storm with less effort than his first use of the skill against the Titan_ Hyperion, although it still drains him over time. He was also able to use it to knock a giant crocodile off its footing.)

Electrokinesis (limited): D, Anti-Unit-Anti-Army (Percy used this skill unintentionally on one occasion, while creating his own miniature hurricane to fight Hyperion. Sparks of lightning appeared as his hurricane increased in power. His control of this ability, however, is far less than that of a child of Zeus and appears to be a limited side effect of his storms.)

Aerokinesis (limited): B, Anti-Unit-Anti-Army (Percy can summon strong winds, which he could use to create storms such as hurricanes and typhoons.)

Geokinesis: A+++, Anti-Unit-Anti-Army (Percy can generate earthquakes and (consequently) cause volcanic eruptions, but his control of this technique is less than that of a child of Hades.)

Cryokinesis (limited): B, Anti-Unit-Anti-Army (Percy can use cryokinesis to a small degree. He is able to use the ice and snow around him to make an icy hurricane, as he does during the battle in Alaska in _The Son of Neptune. He can also manipulate frozen or icy water around him, demonstrated during his interrupted fight with_ Thalia in _The Titan's Curse.)_

Toxikinesis (limited): B, Anti-Unit-Anti-Army (Percy can control and manipulate poisons, as seen when he beats Akhlys in Tartarus in _The House of Hades, as well as deflecting Polybotes' poison that was thrown at him in The Son of Neptune. This is limited, though, as poison is only part water. The full extent of this power is unknown although he is able to control it well enough, when angry, to the point of terrifying Annabeth who even asks him to stop. In The Blood of Olympus Percy tried to divert the poison_ Polybotes attacked him with but did not due to his fear of this power.)

Heat Resistance: A+, Anti-Unit(Self) (As a son of Poseidon, Percy has a far higher than normal resistance to heat and burns, similar to that of a Cyclops, due to his father's oceanic nature. In _The Lightning Thief, he manages not to drop his sword when_ Alecto wrapped her fiery whip around his wrist. In _The Battle of the Labyrinth, he was able to survive being engulfed by lava thrown by the telekhines, though it began to get more painful the longer he was in contact with it, as well not being killed by the super-heated steam from the eruption of_ Mount Saint Helens.)

Mist Control (limited): B, Anti-Unit- Anti-Army (It was revealed in Percy Jackson and the Singer of Apollo that Percy can control the Mist, as shown when he made a police officer look at an imaginary line of limos to distract him. Though Percy can indeed control the Mist, he is not an expert at it and his power over the Mist is inferior compared to those of Hazel Levesque and children of Hecate. It is implied in the Lightning Thief that he may have a capacity for magic, with him using an evil ward to send Gabe Flying before even realizing his demigod heritage)

Zoolingualism (limited to Equestrians and Marine Life): A, Anti-Unit (Percy can understand and talk to marine animals, horses and similar creatures.)

Anaklusmos: A, Anti-Unit-Anti-Divine (Riptide in English), made of celestial bronze, given to him by Chiron to fight monsters. When uncapped, it becomes a 3-foot-tall double-edged celestial bronze sword and causes the fear of most monsters around it. Riptide is usually kept as a ballpoint pen when not in use, and it will always return to Percy's pocket. It used to be the weapon of Hercules, who got it from Zoë Nightshade. In Last Olympian, Riptide can deflect blasts from Hades. When combined with his hydrokinetic powers and Curse of Achilles, Riptide becomes an "arc of pure destruction.")

Mrs. O' Leary: A, Anti-Unit-Anti-Army, Shadow Travel- Like all hellhounds, Mrs. O'Leary can shadow travel, though this is shown to tire her.

Immortality- Like all monsters, Mrs. O'Leary cannot die. She will just be reborn from Tartarus, like any other monster, unless killed by Stygian Iron. Whether her personality and friendliness would be affected by this is unknown.

Blackjack: A, Anti-Unit, The descendant of the original Pegasus can fly incredibly fast and likes donuts.

 **Weaknesses**

Percy's fatal flaw is excessive personal loyalty: he would risk the world and even his own life to save a loved one, or even a stranger, according to Athena. Athena was obviously displeased that her own daughter is an object of that loyalty. Kronos previously exploited this trait in _The Lightning Thief (_ Sally Jackson), _The Sea of Monsters (Grover), and The Titan's Curse (Annabeth Chase). Athena also says "The most dangerous flaws are good in moderation" when Percy protests that personal loyalty isn't all that bad. In The Son of Neptune,_ Mars states to Frank Zhang that Percy's flaw would hinder the completion of the Prophecy of Seven unless his son manages to intervene, which worries Frank, but Hera, however, states that his fatal flaw will keep the seven together.

Hence, when Gaea finally awakens in _The Blood of Olympus and_ Jason and Piper are determined to help Leo and Festus defeat her, Percy intervenes, intending to fight the Earth Goddess himself. However, before Percy's fatal flaw dooms the war and the world (as Mars had predicted) Frank intervenes and manages to convince Percy that he must let Jason and Piper do it instead.


	4. Jonathan Joestar(Saber)

**Basic Information**

Name: Jonathan Joestar

Alternate Titles: JoJo

Servant Class: Saber

Alternate Classes: Beserker

Height: 195cm or 76.7717in

Weight: 105kg or 231.485lbs.

Source: JoJo's Bizarre Adventure

Country of Origin: Britain

Alignment: Lawful Good

Gender: Male

Blood type: Unknown

Birthday: Unknown

Addresses self as: He

Likes: Dogs

Dislikes: Bullies, Zombies

Talents: Rugby, Boxing, Swordfighting

Natural enemy: Dio Brando

Image Color: Blue

 **Parameters**

Strength: A

Endurance: B

Agility: C

Mana: B

Luck: C

NP: C

 **Background**

As an infant, Jonathan was involved in a carriage accident, resulting in the death of his mother, Mary Joestar. That same accident indirectly brought Dio Brando into his life because his father, George Joestar I, assumed Dio's thieving father saved his life and vowed to repay that debt. Twelve years later, Jonathan comes to the aid of a young girl named Erina Pendleton being bullied by two brats, despite lacking the strength to defend her honor properly. He reveals his intentions of becoming a bonafide gentlemen having opted to help her only to pursue that goal. After meeting Dio, Jonathan's life spirals into hell as Dio attempts to break Jonathan's spirit through dominance and isolation.

At that time, Jonathan crosses paths with Erina; the two become close and eventfully fall in love. Dio learns of this and decides to deny Jonathan any chance of romance by forcibly taking Erina's first kiss, instilling deep shame in the girl. After learning of Dio's deed, Jonathan confronts him at the Joestar Mansion where his resolve for Erina's honor and his dignity gives him the strength to overpower Dio. Jonathan briefly notices a Stone Mask on their wall reacting to Dio's blood, but is distracted by his father who attempts to stop the fight before it escalated any further. Despite standing up to Dio, Jonathan was unable to find Erina afterwards, while learning that his beloved dog, Danny, had died after being "accidentally" placed in the incinerator. Jonathan suspected Danny's death to be Dio's doing, but Dio had noted the kind of person Jonathan was and decided to feign peace between them for the time being.

Seven years later, Jonathan attends Hugh Hudson Academy where he intends to graduate as an archaeologist. During that seven-year span, Jonathan was still wary towards Dio despite his facade. When George fell ill, Jonathan found a letter from Dio's father, Dario, and realized that Dio was poisoning his father to steal the Joestar family fortune. Though he had no physical proof other than Dio's clear animosity towards his biological father, Jonathan left his own in the care of physicians while attempting to find an antidote. Jonathan's search takes him to Ogre Street, where he manages to win over the friendship of a local thug named Robert E. O. Speedwagon, who had attempted to mug him before realizing the kind of person he was. With Speedwagon's help, Jonathan finds Dio's poison supplier, Wang Chan, and obtains the antidote for his father.

Dio arrives at the estate and sees Jonathan, Speedwagon and George waiting for him along with constables to take him away for attempted murder. Dio, having learned the power of the Stone Mask, attempts to kill Jonathan and use his blood to transcend humanity and become an immortal Vampire. George takes the stab wound meant for Jonathan, prompting the constables to open fire on Dio, supposedly killing him. As Jonathan laments, Dio is revealed to be alive and uses his new vampiric state to incapacitate Speedwagon and slaughter the constables. Noting Dio's newly gained regeneration, Jonathan is forced to set fire to his home in hopes that the amassed heat would kill him. After a long struggle, Jonathan plummets Dio into the inferno and impales him on a statue of the goddess Venus, effectively trapping him in the flaming building. As Dio curses him, Jonathan is blasted outside the manor by an explosion and remains alive despite many burns and injuries. Speedwagon manages to take Jonathan to a hospital, where the protagonist ends up seeing Erina for the first time in seven years. Despite Dio's actions in the past, it did not change Erina's feelings for Jonathan as she nursed him back to health.

After being discharged from the hospital a few days later, Jonathan meets Will Anthonio Zeppeli, an Italian martial artist trained in the art of Sendō. After completely healing Jonathan's body, Zeppeli reveals that Dio survived the estate burning and offers to teach Jonathan to utilize a respiratory-based solar energy called Ripple in order to defeat Dio and destroy the Stone Mask. During his time of training, Jonathan defeats a zombified Wang Chan with his new Zoom Punch technique. Jonathan later learns from Speedwagon that Dio had apparently set up base at Windknight's Lot, resulting in the disappearance of several of its citizens. Drawing near to the village, the group is attacked by a newly zombified Jack the Ripper sent by Dio. Zeppeli offers the zombie's defeat as a final test for Jonathan, giving him a glass of wine and ordering him to defeat Jack without spilling a drop. Jonathan eventually realizes he can use the glass to detect Jack before defeating him by transmitting Ripple through the wall. Once at Windknight's Lot, Jonathan and his group are unknowingly led by a hypnotized boy named Poco to a graveyard where Dio's large number of minions ambush them the moment night falls.

Dio reveals himself at that time, having learned of the Ripple fighting style and uses his flash-freeze ability to render bare-handed attacks with Ripple useless. Dio then reveals his strongest zombie warriors, the knights Bruford and Tarkus. Bruford senses Jonathan's fighting nobility, requesting Dio to let him fight the human in a duel. Taking their battle underwater, Jonathan is at a disadvantage as he is unable to maintain proper breathing and thus is unable to use Ripple. Recalling a lesson from his late father, Jonathan dives deeper into the water where he finds air bubbles trapped underneath rocks; using these to breathe, Jonathan is able to generate enough Ripple to force Bruford out of the water. Bruford tries to finish off Jonathan, but Jonathan channels Ripple through the zombie's sword to literally disarm him before unleashing a flurry of 'Sunlight Yellow Overdrive' punches. As Bruford breaks down, he regains his human soul and in respect for Jonathan leaves him his sword.

After experiencing Tarkus' power, Jonathan and company decide to retreat into a canyon on a leaf-based hang-glider that Jonathan and Zeppeli magnetize with Ripple. Landing within an ancient knight's battleground, Tarkus ambushes the group and manages to trap Jonathan in the "Lair of the Two-Headed Dragon", forcing him into a Chain Neck Deathmatch. Jonathan is nearly killed by the more experienced combatant, but is briefly saved by Zeppeli who ends up sacrificing himself. It is only after the dying Zeppeli infuses Jonathan with his remaining ripple that the youth revives with the strength necessary to defeat Tarkus. Afterwards, Jonathan cremated Zeppeli's body before resuming the search for Dio.

Soon after meeting the Ripple masters Tonpetty, Straizo, and Dire, Jonathan saves Poco's sister from Doobie before confronting Dio. After Dire is killed by Dio's freezing powers, Jonathan gets the idea to counter Dio's freezing by channeling his Ripple through Bruford's sword. Dio, livid over Dire's last attack, summons his zombies to take care of the others while he deals with Jonathan one-on-one. Jonathan lands a couple of sword attacks on Dio but he survives them with his inhuman powers. Jonathan is able to land a Sunlight Yellow Overdrive on Dio but he quickly puts himself together. Dio grabs hold of Jonathan's carotid artery but Jonathan is able to escape and the two clash one last time. Jonathan set his fists on fire to remove Dio's advantage and lands a Ripple-infused punch into Dio's stomach while sending him plummeting off the edge of the balcony. Believing Dio dead along with most of his minions, Jonathan's group destroys the Stone Mask.

Two weeks after the Windknight's Lot incident, Jonathan marries Erina and the two board a ship heading to America for a honeymoon. During the trip, Jonathan is led to the ship's hull by Wang Chan, where he encounters a bodiless Dio. Dio reached an epiphany that their fates were deeply woven together, motivating him to take the Joestar's body as his own. Dio then shoots beams of pressurized eye fluid at Jonathan's throat in an attempt to instantly kill him, but the attack only fatally wounds Jonathan with his stopped breathing preventing him from using his Ripple. Regardless, Dio orders Wang Chan to rip off Jonathan's head while warning him to be both respectful and wary of his new body. Using the last of his Ripple, Jonathan destroys Wang Chan's head and manipulates his body to obstruct a piece of the cruise ship's mechanism. Jonathan intended this to cause an explosion that would sink the ship and hopefully put an end to Dio for good.

While Erina was content to die with him in his final moments, Jonathan beseeches her to escape with an infant whose mother died protecting her from the zombies that Wang Chan sired. Dio makes a last-ditch attempt to take Jonathan's body at that time, only to be stabbed and restrained by Jonathan who felt at peace in his final moments. Dio attempts to convince Jonathan to let him go with promises of immortality, only to learn that he had already died before the two were consumed in the inferno caused by the ship's explosion. With his death, the Joestar Family survived through Erina and their unborn son.

 **Class Skills**

Riding (騎乗, Kijō?, localized as "Dragoon") is a Class Skill of Rider and Saber class Servants, denoting the ability to ride mounts and vehicles. Rider-class Servants will typically possess a high rank. It is said that dragon type mounts are an exception, requiring a different ability other than Riding.

Riding: B

Most vehicles and animals can be handled with above average skill, even vehicles that did not exist in the time period one was alive in, for they are no exception. However, cannot ride the likes of Phantasmal Species such as Monstrous Beasts.

Magic Resistance (対魔力, Tai-Maryoku?, localized as "Anti-Magic") grants protection against magical effects. Differing from the Resistance effect that merely rejects Magical Energy, this ability cancels the spells altogether.

Magic Resistance: C

Cancel spells with a chant below two verses. Cannot defend against magecraft on the level of High-Thaumaturgy and Greater Rituals.

 **Personal Skills**

Battle Continuation (戦闘続行, Sentō Zokkō?, localized as "Marshall") is a Skill that allows for the continuation of combat after sustaining mortal wounds. It will also reduce mortality rate from injury. This Skill represents the ability to survive and/or the mentality of one who doesn't know when to give up, consisting of one's strength of vitality in predicaments. It is also one of the powers of a vampire. The best result is achieved when a resilient body is combined with this Skill.

Battle Continuation: A

Kept fighting even after being pierced in the neck by Dio.

 **Noble Phantasms**

Chant: «" My heart trembles! It burns with an awesome heat! Let my pulse pound! Sunlight Yellow Overdrive! "»

Name: Hamon: Way of the Wizard

Hamon: Anti-Unit, C

Information: A ancient martial arts taught to Jojo by is master William Zeppeli using breathing technique's Jojo can draw on the powers of the sun itself. It is effective against "Monsters" and extra effective against vampires and zombies, can also be used to enhance strength and heal wounds.

Name: The Sword of Luck and Pluck: The Sword of Luck and Courage

Stats: The Sword of Luck and Pluck: Anti-Unit, C

Information: A sword given to him by the Black Knight Buford. As a servant this sword represents Jojo's will and courage, he is capable of channeling Hamon through it so long as he's touching it.

 **Abilities**

Jonathan had lived a rough past as the son of an aristocrat, and was known in his childhood to have been at least a competent boxer. In his college life, he played Rugby alongside Dio Brando, and was revered as one of the two stars of Hugh Hudson Academy.

Even prior to learning the Ripple, Jonathan was able to hold his own against three thugs, Speedwagon among them, with sheer might and willpower. He was capable of wielding various weaponry held by the suits of armor in the Joestar Mansion. He had also performed incredible feats of strength, such as jumping from the hilt of a sword and hoisting himself up to the second floor while doing a flip over the guardrails, despite his arm being inhibited by a spear pierced into his pectorals. Perhaps his greatest display of strength was after being revitalized and empowered by Zeppeli's Ultimate Deep Pass Overdrive, where he ripped through 3 steel bars clutching his neck, a feat that even the mighty zombie Tarkus outright admitted he was incapable of.

 **Appearance**

As an adult, Jonathan is a tall (195 cm/6'5"), extremely muscular individual with a gentlemen's poise. His typical attire tends to reflect his noble background, characterized by stylized tunics over long sleeve shirts. Reoccurring articles of clothing include a cravat, bowtie, thick boots and a vest.

 **Personality**

During his childhood, Jonathan was proud and mischievous, yet gentle. Despite already aspiring to be a "true gentleman". Jonathan lacked manners and mostly behaved like a normal child. His mother having died before he could remember her, and his fellow boys ostracizing him because of his status left Jonathan somewhat lonely. While at first, Jonathan didn't have his future strength of will, Dio unwittingly became the catalyst of his growth by pushing him to the edge and humiliating his then girlfriend Erina Pendleton. However, he did have the kindness and courage to immediately jump to Erina's rescue against two bullies bigger than him despite not knowing her.

First and foremost, Jonathan strives to become a "true gentleman." He carries his Joestar name with pride, never betraying the code of conduct he has set for himself and will treat any fellow human with respect unless they prove evil.

Jonathan also possesses a fierce inner strength and the drive to face and overcome conflict, which Dio calls an "explosive power". That drive, fueled by his affection to his friends and loved ones, enabled him to overcome the direst situations, notably managing to save his wife Erina when their boat was overcome with zombies and he was fatally hit in the throat. Jonathan fights for what he believes in, and once he is committed to something, he won't back down until the deed is done. During his journey to find a cure for his father's illness, he was ambushed by a band of misfit hoodlums. He did not so much as flinch as he grasped an assailant's knife within his hand, saying he had much more riding on the fight than merely four fingers.

As a gentleman, Jonathan is also kind and positive. Jonathan has a mindset where he tries to imagine the consequences his actions would have on other people, even if they appear to be enemies. He is gentle and sympathetic, feeling pain even as he vanquishes a zombified copper. Despite his skill in fighting, he will never seriously harm a person without a valid reason. Even after everything Dio has done, Jonathan still considers him his brother, and sheds tears for him. His courteous nature as well as his mental fortitude and ability to withstand fear and pain, is the main reason Speedwagon decides to aid him on his journey. During his life, Jonathan has always had an impulse to save others, beginning with Erina, and ending with his thought of a nearby baby just as he was agonizing from Dio's attack.

Yet Jonathan can feel righteous fury at the evilness of his foes, and will conduct justice by vanquishing them. He admitted that his reason for fighting Dio wasn't out of duty for saving the world, but to avenge his loved ones Dio killed. Moreover, he has no pity for truly despicable individuals he is not familiar with such as Doobie.

With his courage and spirit, Jonathan sets a legacy as the first JoJo of the series.

Fascinated with the Stone Mask, Jonathan tried to study it and even took on the path of archeology. However, not having thought of putting in on anyone, Jonathan didn't discover its true purpose himself.


	5. HELP! Which idea should I write?

So I've been having a bit of a writer's block due to school taking up most of my time and having so many ideas that I to put on paper. So I created a poll on my account I'll keep it open until Sunday. So the idea that gets chosen the most will be written!

Also, there will be **NO REACT FICS** while I think **RWBY WATCHES HELLSING ULTIMATE ABRIDGED** was good I want to write my very own fic not a react story maybe once I finish a story.


	6. What should my second story be?

So it's Sunday and like I said I would be choosing the idea with the most votes and here it is the most chosen idea is ... Fate/Stay Night x RWBY! So I'll start writing in a day or two also I'm going to write another story so I'll make another poll so you guy's can choose. I'll be closing the poll on Thursday.


	7. Chapter 7: Good News!

Hey guys so I have three news I would like to share with you

1\. The winner of the poll was BNHA x God of highschool so look forward to that

2\. The first chapter of Fate/Stay Night x RWBY is completed but I need a Beta Reader to help look it over

3\. I am posting the Fate/Stay Night x RWBY story on Ao3 and spacebattles so if you don't like this site you can read it over there

That's all but if you want to help beta read this story just pm me bye!


	8. Chapter 8: NEW STORY!

My new fate/stay night and RWBY story just uploaded it's on my profile please read.


	9. Chapter 9

My new fate/stay night and RWBY story just uploaded it's on my profile please read.


End file.
